Agent Russ
by Akylina11
Summary: A secret branch working under the UNSC is helping to create a warrior to participate in the Great War. But when she decides to take things into her own hands, she works to take down the vary creator that made her into the monster she is. Later partnering up with Project Freelancer, she takes up a strange friendship and works to become better than everyone else.
1. 01 - The Weapon

November 21, 2527

1300

Private NATO Meeting Room

Washington D.C.

The men could only scan their eyes over one and another in silence that gave the room its own sound. No one seemed to be breathing, and no one seemed to have a beating heart. They all sat patiently, waiting for whatever meeting the guest would have planned for in the middle of the day. Glancing over every man and woman who represent their country, they all found how just one certain country boycotting the holding meeting.

"Russia wasn't invited." Comments the American representer.

"We can care less about your relationship with Russia at this time. While it may be crucial that we understand what this meeting is about." A man representing France spits back but his point was clear as almost everyone in the room was wondering about this sudden meeting.

"I'm just growing impatient with this waiting. Who called in the meeting?" The man from the UK asks as he leans over the table.

The hierarchies glance over each other with a wary tension floating over them; it was as though they were all waiting for someone to fire a pistol first. But the sudden sound from the door changes the atmosphere immediately and the countries look over to find a tall woman walking into the room as though to tell everyone that they will now work for her; with such a high set of confidence in what she was doing.

Strolling into the room, the woman looks over to the man representing the USA before standing at the front of the room and allowing the silence to settle in.

"What brings you out here?" The man of Slovakia asks with a rough tone, but the woman doesn't answer him.

"Get the hell down from your high horse and stop thinking you own the world." The USA declares as he sat back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

The woman giggles for a second before scanning the faces of everyone in the room.

"I see everyone got my invitation." Some look at her in surprise, and some stare in disbelief.

"Please tell me your kidding." The representative from Italy asks but she was quite aware that this woman from Russian never kids. What she does is talk business.

"I am quite aware of what some of you are doing to try to win this war we have on the Flood. I am also quite away on what you are all making of it to try to conquer this life-threatening parasite." The woman announces with a frank tone and a hand on hip.

"Where are you going at with this, Ms. Antonovich?" Asks the man who represented Iceland.

"I want to help build a weapon." The room shifts immediately into a state of cold tension. "This parasite isn't going down anytime soon, and I am hoping you will all stand with me to be able to help out with this war that this galaxy is attempting to fight."

It was silent until someone lets out a sigh and stood up from his chair.

"I will stand with this in approval." They all stare back in surprise, even Russia.

A built man who represented Montenegro spoke out and silenced everyone's thoughts.

Quite rare for this man to speak out, especially with his neutrality as parallel as Switzerland's participation in the first three World Wars.

But even in surprise, Russia was still able to smile and nod to him in approval.

Standing up next to him was the two brothers representing the USA and Canada, staring at each other as though they mind linked and had some sort of agreement in their mind.

In just a few short moments, all of the representatives stood up - one by one - and approved the statement and nodded in response.

"Well then, shall we get down to business?"

 _~~~12 Years Later~~~_

"Ms. Antonovich? The subject is ready for testing." A man confirms as the woman stared down at the computer and watched the physical results from the human himself.

"Round one." She simply states before a loud buzzer struck the waves around them and caused many to flinch.

Watching the floor from above, a lone man could only look around in circles before finding anyone around him to fight. The suit he wore over seemed different than what he was used to from the Spartan II. More lightweight, flexible, and form-fitting. Waiting patiently before another Spartan appears from behind one of the doors and spun around a steel spear in his hand. He walks in with a slow pace before stopping in a relaxed position and watching the other move down to a fighting stance.

He chuckles at his confidence. "No way you're gonna beat me with that suit." He remarks before taking the first move by roughly swinging his spear towards the soldier.

Moving back in time, the man scans around the Spartan before deciding to kick him on the side and knee him again in the gut. Grunting and falling back to his hands and knees, the Spartan stood up almost immediately before spinning his spear and hitting the man on the side of the head.

Antonovich watches as the man's pulse raced and his body beginning to heat up inside the suit, but even with such an impact from the side of the head, she finds that the pain receptors didn't go off as he continued to fight back.

"It works." She whispers under her breath.

The men had skills that were evenly matched and the woman was well aware that they wouldn't win.

"Stop the test." She demands before getting off of her seat and making her way down into the fighting floor.

"How did it go?" The Spartan asks as he spun his spear around coolly.

"Successful. Just a few more tests today and we will be good."

"Sweet. But I do have one complaint about the suit." She looks at the test subject with a blank stare. "When fighting, the suit suddenly kept in most of the heat in and it causes me to slow down and become more easily out of breath."

"I noticed. There should be a setting that would allow you to keep the airways more open." She briefly explains before deciding to leave to continue testing.

"Found it." He remarks before the two men were caught off guard.

Surrounding them were machine guns bigger than them and bullets maybe as long as a pencil.

"This is what she meant by a few more tests?!" The Spartan shouts as the two go back to back and hold out their weapons.

"She is quite the scary lady, I will tell you that." His friend replies before bullets start flying towards them at the speed of freakin light. So fast that even if trying to time distort it, the bullets would be blurry.

Dodging them one by one, the two Spartans stayed back to back the entire time before one of them decides to take out his pistol and shoot at the base of the guns.

"Can that little gun take down ten automated guns?" His friend asks before two of them fell short and short-circuited.

"How do you like me now?" He asks before aiming at the others around them.

Watching the results turn up on her laptop, she finds him with the accuracy of 98%. That's good, better than his friend.

"Mama?" Glancing back at the sound, Antonovich finds her daughter standing behind her with a jaded expression before allowing her to come near.

"Tina, come here. You look tired." Tina only lets out a little sound before sitting in her mother's arms and filling up with the warmth and comfort of her embrace.

"Mu," She gently calls before a Spartan soldier appears beside her and bows. "How is she doing?"

"The shots seem to be working so far, but they are causing some drunkenness and fatigue."

She nods her head to the A.I. before looking down at her daughter again with a gleam of worry in her eyes.


	2. 02 - Success

"You good in the head?" The helmetless Spartan asks his friend as they steadily walk towards the mess hall.

"What?" He asks, confused about what he was talking about.

"When I hit you with my spear? It's made with steel and alien-made metals." He examines the side of his head where he knew he hit him and had to leave a bruise. "That doesn't seem possible."

"Oh, well I did feel something tap me on the side of my head but I had no idea if it was the spear. Honestly, I didn't feel shit."

He looks down at the helmet in his hands. "Can I see what that helmet is made of?"

Handing him his helmet, he looks at the smooth surface of it and examines the chrome look of the visor. And even with his friends head being bigger than his, the helmet was lighter and more compact. He was amazed at the quality of it; more aesthetic than his.

"It's a very nice helmet." He exclaims as they walk into the cafeteria and chose a table to sit at. "Seems, rare. The program made this?"

"Yeah, and the entire suit." His friend implies as he shows off the top half, even though the Spartan has seen it already in full form.

"Must have been shit to go through Augmentation with this Project." The Spartan remarks as he set the helmet down in front of him.

"I never went through one."

"What?" He froze.

"I didn't need to. I was taken out of the war after my time was up and they made me sign a contract. I did go through physical testing to be able to see if I was able to wear the suit but I didn't need to go through that shit like you did." His friend stares dumbfoundedly.

He thought he was pulling his leg, but with the straight face, he had to believe him. Him! In a suit that can disfigure someone with no power, is wearing a high military armored suit! He didn't know what to say or even do.

"Hey, snap out of it. I'm here for some food." He tells his friend before giving him a smile and walking up to the buffet without a worry.

But his Spartan friend was worried; this means ANYONE can wear the suit.

Running into the mess hall after the soldier, Tina embraces the man at his leg and giggles excitedly.

"Hey, Little T." Messing her hair, he laughs and grabs a fruit cup from the counter and hands it to her. "You feeling better since you got the new medicine?"

"No. They taste bad." Grabbing the fruit cup, she holds it in one hand while still embracing the soldier's leg.

"Hah. Welcome to the world of medicine." He chuckles before whispering, "Everything tastes bad." Making Tina smile once again with a little giggle before her A.I. interrupted.

"I see the suit fits nicely," Mu comments in a monotone, scanning his body from head to toe.

"Yeah, with a few adjustments, it fits on like a glove. Thanks for the help, even though you had to help with Tina."

"Her condition is yet to be cured. Apart from the attacks, her condition is stable for now." He explains as the soldier and little girl walk around the counters and pick up some food for themselves.

"That's good to hear."

"And I see that you haven't sustained any injury from the head trauma."

"Apparently. And I didn't even know I was hit with Brock's spear." He remarks to the A.I. as he sat down at the table again and looks over to his friend.

"Agent Veh,"

"Travis." He interrupts.

"Agent, you must understand. While the suit may take in much of the force from the blow, there are chances that without further testing this suit won't be able to withstand an equal or more impact than the UNSC's soldiers." Mu explains in a frank tone before bringing up the tape from the training session.

"Oh, goody, an educational movie." Travis sighs and pouts.

"When you were hit with his metal spear at the 90-degree angle at a speed of 75 kilometers on the left side of your head, you were able to resist the damage force of a fatal car accident." Travis, Brock, and Mu watch the reply of the training and all stare speechless as Travis was able to finally witness his own luck.

"Didn't think I would be lucky." The soldier claims before the A.I. spartan shook his head.

"I don't believe in luck. Just consider it successful."


	3. 03 - Logs

_~~~ 7 Years Later ~~~_

Machines, gadgets, and humans stood around the holographic table as it glitched and malfunctioned from the excess power being used into creating something. The group stood in silence, almost as though they were afraid that the experiment would fail. But it was way too important to even hesitate the project to Antonovich as she sat the closest to the holographic being.

It took just a few short minutes for the experiment to work successfully before a bright, holographic female figure appears on the table with her knees to her chest. Lifting her head up, she scans the crowds faces before meeting Antonovich's.

"Welcome to the world." She greets with a small smile.

Looking down at her hand, the girl finds her skin glowing a cyan tint and little pixels shifting in her skin. Attempting to get off the table, she stood with a curious gleam on her before speaking again to Antonovich.

"I'm a Spartan." She could only breathe out as Antonovich nods her head.

"Your name is Pi."

 _~~~ 3 Years Later ~~~_

Tina swings her metal spears around and watches the person in front of her with a keen eye. Calculating every move, she waits for him to make his move with his sword before dodging and swiftly ducking to his side. She slews to his side but misses by an inch as he moves back and catches his fall. Swinging his foot at her legs, Tina jumps before flipping and stabbing the end of her spear into the ground towards his body. Quickly missing the end of the spear, he was still too slow for her landing on top of him and kneeing him in the face before doing one last blow to his groin.

Standing in feat, Tina watched her friend with a smile under her helmet as he complained about kicking him in the balls. Groaning as he struggled to get up, he looks towards Tina and gives her the middle finger for approval.

"You fucking ass!"

Giggling, she looks over to her A.I. and gives him the look of accomplishment as he shook his head.

"Was that necessary?" Mu asks as he watched the poor soldier rolling around on the training floor.

"Pi, I thought you were able to stop blows in certain parts of the suit!" He cries to the A.I. out loud.

"Yeah, I could. But I was just wanted to see your reaction." The A.I. chuckles as she floated with her legs crossed under her.

"Okay, okay. Pi, get that healing unit running to his balls. He needs it." Tina commands her A.I. as she walks up to the guy and sat down next to him.

Suddenly feeling relieved, the soldier lies on his back and stares up at the ceiling through his helmet before taking it off and letting out a sigh of relief.

Observing his familiar face, Tina admirs his flawless skin that was somehow always a golden tan and his short blond hair that was propped up with a little gel. She stares deeply into his emerald, painted eyes and felt her heart skip a beat as a sudden thought ran through her mind. Mu even felt it, making him turn towards the girl and knit his brows in worry.

"Happy now?" Pi asks, completely ignoring the daydreaming girl attached to her.

"Way better, thanks Pi." The guy replies.

"Eh, I didn't have to do it." She counters with a shrug, making the human look up at her with a glare.

"You guys done yet?" A man around the same year as Tina walks onto the training grounds and stood over them with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just finished, Ty." He responds.

"Good. You want to go get lunch with Daisy, Joe, and me?" The friend asks with a nod towards the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Tina quickly responds to the offer as she jumped up from the ground and held her hand down to the soldier.

Taking her hand, he stood up slightly uncomfortable and walked with some kind of limp that made him limp symmetrically. But even as the group was making fun of Nick for his crotch sensitivity, Mu couldn't help but feel watched. Looking back up towards a camera, he visions the Russian director on the other side of the screen and calculating his moves. Standing and staring until the voices of the group faded away, he hacks the camera and watches the video in his head.

"What is it you plan on doing, Director?" He asks strictly, but Antonovich doesn't answer for a long moment before giving him a small smile.

"Log off."

And with that, he blacks out and couldn't save anyone's life.


	4. 04 - Threat

"Tina." Looking back at the voice, Tina finds her mother standing on the other end of the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest and a blank stare.

"I'll catch up. Don't eat everything before I get there." She assures the group before walking over to her mother and salutes her respectfully.

"How was training tonight?" She asks her daughter as she begins to walk down the hallway aimlessly.

"It was successful. I'm quite comfortable in the suit now." Tina replies with a nod and a slight smile.

"Well, that is what I want to discuss with you." Tina could only hold her breath as her mother stood in front of a large window and stares out into the colorful galaxy. "Our program has only built two identical suits; one for Nickz, and the other for you. Yet there is a price for the armor."

"Why would there be a price?" Tina questions with a hint of disbelief.

"Only someone with the stable mental capacity is allowed to wear the suit. As the consent states in the fine print, "one must do what exceeds the mental capacity of free will on genocide to be applicable to the suit"."

"Free will on genocide? Wouldn't that mean…"

"There are two suits. Only one can wear it. Your first mission is to assassinate the ones able to wear the suit and claim it as yours. Fail in doing so, no one will be able to wear the suit." Tina could only stare at her mother in disbelief, but her mother wouldn't look back at her as she continues to count the infinite amount of stars. "You may want to calm your nerves before doing so. No need for an attack before your first mission."

"What if I refuse this mission!?" Tina asks boldly, stitching her eyebrows close together to make her seem more in control of her feelings than before.

Her mother doesn't reply as she slowly pulls a gun out of her jacket holster and points it towards her. Hammer pulled back, her finger was firmly on the trigger as though she wasn't gonna hesitate before pulling it. Her hands were as solid as a tree branch and they didn't seem to lose position as the seconds of silence drifted by. And her expression didn't say any different. Her dark eyes staring straight into her soul with lips so straight and sharp they might be able to cut her. It was completely intimidating; especially since it was her mother.

Letting out a sigh, she gives in. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good. Now do it quick. I don't need the others wasting my time and resources." And with that, Antonovich proceeds down the hallway away from her daughter and leaves her with her own thoughts.

She just stood there, speechless. That's it?

Confused and scared, yet motivated; Tina puts on the helmet and slowly turns around to walk towards the mess hall and find her friends. It took a few short minutes but felt forever in her state, Tina attempts to calm herself to prevent an attack and think of the different ways this could all end. She could end up dead if she is just the slightest bit clumsy, or even if she somehow has an attack in the middle of it. Or it could be successful and she gets a bullet into everyone's skull. Whatever it may end up as she won't know until she does it.

"Hey, Tina." Pulling her back into reality, Ty's voice halts her movement and turns her attention to her friends, as they stood around a table and waited for her to walk back. "Ready to get some food?"

Biting her lower lip, she walks into the mess hall by a few feet before stopping and staring at them with a blank look.

"Tina, you okay?" Nick asks as he notices how quiet she was.

"I'm sorry. I really am." The Spartan whispers loud enough for them to hear, causing them to all stiffen in surprise as a chill ran through their bodies in unison.

Swiftly pulling out her pistol, Tina takes one shot of the firearm before Ty drops to the ground with a bullet wound through his forehead. Witnessing the scene, Daisy lets out a loud scream that echoes in the room, causing Tina to flinch uncomfortably.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Asks Pi as she also witnesses the gore.

Tina doesn't say a word as she adjusts her aim and points at Daisy. Pulling the trigger again, she hoped she would end her misery but Joe quickly pushes her out of the way before grabbing his pistol and firing at the Spartan.

Tina doesn't bother dodging any of the bullets as she knew that small bullets like theirs wouldn't be able to damage the suit. She takes it in before lifting her pistol and shooting at his body in aimless fires. Piercing through his abdomen, he falls to the floor in pain and lets out screams in agony; mixing in with the screams of terror from Daisy. Swiftly hovering above Joe, she tilts her head to the side before lifting her foot and placing it on the back of his neck, firmly pressing it to the ground.

"Tina! Don't!" Nick shouts from the other side of the room but it doesn't stop her as she quickly crushes hundreds of pounds on the back of his neck and hears it let out a satisfying crack.

Daisy lets out another scream before beginning to yell out at her friend.

"You bitch! How could you?!"

Turning towards the hysterical girl, Tina stood motionless before pulling out a grenade from her holster and casually pulling the pin, tossing it towards the two survivors. With his helmet on, Nick stood in front of Daizy in protection as he counted the bomb time.

"Mu! I need shield!" A second of silence. "Mu?!"

The bomb explodes and shatters everywhere. Yet Nick was still in one piece, half of Daisy was either on the wall or thirty feet away from the bomb.

One left.

Nick runs out of the mess hall and into the hallway before turning down towards the training room. Tina follows just a few feet behind before taking another shot to his feet. To her advantage, Nick trips as he felt the bullet hit his foot and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. And before he was able to get up from the hard ground, Tina pulls out her spear and straddles him on his torso before bringing it over her head and strikes it down to his head.

At the last moment, the end of the spear hits the metal ground just centimeters from Nick's head and Tina pauses her movements. Frozen, the two stare at each other in complete silence before Nick decides to speak.

"About to have an attack?"

"You have no idea how hard I'm trying to avoid it right now." She replies back before taking off her helmet and sitting back on him.

Taking his helmet off, the two stare at each other for another moment before Nick leans in and rests his forehead on hers; feeling her began to calm down with just a small gesture.

"Tell me what happened."


	5. 05 - End Of Prologue

Tina walks down the hallway with a stiff feeling in her chest as she saw her friend for maybe the last time in years. She already misses him, knowing that he is off and gone somewhere in the galaxy already. Away from this horrid place they used to call home.

She was sinking in anxiety but Pi was making sure that she did all she could to be able to keep her sane and prevent an attack. It was hard for her because her brother wasn't around to help with the other half of the haul. And it slightly pissed her off; where was he?

"Am I the only one that noticed that Mu isn't around? Why am I doing all the work?" Pi complains, causing Tina to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh, you're right. I didn't have enhancements and he would have been able to lock my suit. AND Nick wasn't able to use his shield!" The anxiety suddenly washes all away and she was feeling something else for a moment. "How is that possible?"

"I think we are able to be logged off. Like a computer. Mu was probably logged off and we need to find a way to log him back up." Pi explains.

"You think you can do that?"

"Yeah," The A.I. answers with an unsure tone. "I think. I'll try and get him booted up again."

"Awesome, thanks." The Spartan glances up and finds herself in front of her mother's office and her anxiety slowly creeping back up to her.

Exhaling deeply, she brings up her fist and knocks on the door twice before her mother's voice interrupts her third knock and calls her into her office. Walking through as the door slid open, Tina salutes her mother and stood in complete silence; hoping she doesn't need to do any talking.

"I hope you didn't destroy the mess hall too much." Was the first thing she said as she looks up at her daughter with a sarcastic smile.

"No, ma'am. The mess hall may be fixed in no time." She answers stiffly.

"So how did the mission go?" Antonovich asks but interrupts before letting her answer. "First, take off the helmet."

Tina nods before taking off her helmet and placing it under her arm and on her hip. She looks up at her mother with one eye covered by her bangs and bites her lower lip.

"The mission was a success." Tina was able to choke out, making Antonovich smile widely for a moment.

Standing from her seat, she walks around her desk and stands in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest. She could only stare at her daughter with the smile that lied in so many ways.

"No, it wasn't." Her mother whispers. "It wasn't because you don't have the mental stability to be able to make sacrifices. And that is what this program doesn't need." Tina swallows hard and breathes through her nose as she begins to shake.

"You have failed as a soldier and as a daughter!" She raises her voice before standing up straight and pulling out her handgun. "You don't have a place in this program anymore."

Pulling the trigger, Tina had no time to think from the slight panic attack she was having and had no time to move from the bullet that was aimed at her head. But a sudden barrier appears and deflects the bullet and stood in front of Tina was the life-size figure of her A.I. He held his spear in hand and shield on arm and looked down at Antonovich with a disgusted look.

"Mu, why are you interfering?" She asks; clearly annoyed that he was able to be logged back on.

"You aren't replacing her. In fact, you aren't gonna do anything anymore with this program. You're done." He remarks to the woman before his sister joins his side.

"You will die before you would be able to harm another, Anastesia." Pi threatened with a wave of her twin swords.

"You did not mess with the database, did you?" Antonovich asks rhetorically as she walks around to the computer and finds all of the programs files being erased in front of her.

Quickly attempting to stop the erasing process, the program glitched and a warning popped up on screen and admits to being unable to stop the program. She attempts to stop it several times before the screen turns blue. Sighing annoyingly, Antonovich drops her head and closes her eyes for a second.

"You stupid A.I.'s." She whispers before looking up and pointing the gun at her daughter again.

Taking a few shots, the A.I.'s keep up the barrier for Tina as she puts on the helmet again and pulls out her retractable spear. As it goes down, she spins the spear around and dodges the bullets that were continuing to be shot at her. But it doesn't last as her gun runs out of bullets and Tina scoffs at her mother as she finds her vulnerable.

"Can't do anything without a weapon."

Antonovich suddenly pulls out a shotgun from under her desk and pumps the forearm to show that it was fully loaded.

"Fucking God mom!" Tina screams before she dodges the bullets and runs up to her.

Pushing the desk roughly, Antonovich falls over it and loses grip of the gun before scrambling to her feet and rushing to the gun. But Tina beats her to it and kicks it away from her before swinging her spear and hits her in the gut, causing her to fall on her back again. As she stays on the ground again, Tina swiftly pushes the end of her spear firmly on her neck and keeps her down before she got the chance to get up again.

"You fucking ruined me." She begins. "Started this program twenty years ago to be able to help out with the Human-Flood War. But using it for your own pleasure by creating your own weapon to add to your authority and gain popularity. This project of yours isn't helping this war, you just want control. And that is why my mission was a test of my mental stability of committing genocide. Not a test of strength. Or a test of reflexes. You want me to kill others." Tina pauses for a moment and looks into her mother's eyes. "Killing my friends just made me a criminal. And that is what you are."

"You gonna kill me then?" Antonovich asks with a small smile; as though she believes her own daughter won't take such risk.

"Easier you than Nick." She replies before pulling out her pistol and shooting her in the head.

Staring down at her dead body, Tina shortens her spear and leans down over her mother before closing her eyelids. Letting out a sigh, she looks around the room before taking out a grenade and pulling the pin as she set it gently next to her mother's body and counting down by Mississippi and walking out of the room with the A.I.'s next to her. Slowly walking down the hallway, the grenade goes off and she doesn't flinch as she felt the heat on the back of her neck. Looking at Mu and Pi next to her, she raises an eyebrow and asks them;

"Was I too hard on her?"


	6. 06 - Ally

September 7, 2552

1630

UNSC Mother of Invention

Samuel strode down the hallway of the Invention with his smaller figured acquaintance, Isaac, and listened to him run his mouth non-stop. Speaking about missions, the war, and the training.

There wasn't a lot to talk about anyway. Sam barely knew his ally's past, and Isaac didn't talk about it - like himself - only talking about these past few events and maybe what the future might bring. Which was quite unpredictable. One day, they may be ahead of schedule and beating the Flood to their asses, and the next they are losing over half of the UNSC's army to it. It was a tough time and trying to keep their minds off of the idea that there is a chance they would lose was one of the soldiers top priorities.

"Then Gerry said that it doesn't hurt as bad and was totally safe to shoot without a suit." Isaac continues to rant with annoyance.

"And you listened to him?" Sam asks in a monotone without looking down at him.

"I thought it would be cool to try to shoot a heavily loaded machine gun without the suit until I was gutted and the gun dislocated my shoulder!" He shouts in anger before sighing and shaking his head. "I can't believe that I believed such an idiot. You know he shot one of the guys who were in the front line when he dropped his gun. How do you do that?!"

Sam only shrugs before he notices the Master Gunnery Sergeant walking down the hallway in their direction with a new figure behind him.

"Hey, Master Guns." Sam quietly informs the moody friend before the two salute him as he walks by.

"Afternoon soldiers." His voice greets the two without any hesitation in his walk as he strode past. But the female figure slows slightly to get a better look at the latino who stood motionless for a solid moment.

Catching her gaze, he follows the cyan orbs that captivated him. They gleamed curiously, growing smaller as she lengthened the distance between them. Her smile was small yet held a seductive print that showed her licking her lower lip for a split second. Winking at him, she turns away from him and continues to follow the Master Gunnery Sergeant before they disappeared around the corner with their footsteps growing softer the further they went.

"Hey, Sam." Isaac's voice pulls him out of his trance-like state and he snaps back at the soldier in confusion and surprise. "Hey, you good? You look out of it."

"I'm fine." He simply answers as he walks past him and back in the direction they were previously wondering too.

Isaac quickly glances back in the direction the stranger followed and eyed in sudden suspicion. Turning back and following his partner, quickening his pace to keep up with his long strides.

 _~~~Agent Russ~~~_

Samuel sat at a table alone, picking at his food after he had taken a shower and changed into the UNSC uniform tracksuits that are provided. Training was as usual and he waited for his ally to show up, knowing how long he likes to take in the shower.

Living on a space station is harder than it may be on Earth. You don't see day and night. The hours are still 24/7 and is confusing to get used to as it really doesn't match up with any timezone. Even though it was near Earth, it wasn't the same. Some soldiers slept during the "day" while others slept during the "night". Some didn't even have an actual schedule. The counselor on board the Mother of Invention did recommend many of the soldiers on board to have a sleep schedule since it is important that they have proper functions in the mind and body when it is time to go onto the battlefield. Sam had experienced first hand of what happens to men who don't get the required amount of sleep. Many would start to hallucinate and shot allies instead of enemies. And some even dropped dead from exhaustion.

Sam continues to pick at the steamed vegetables on his metal plate before a hand slams down loudly, causing him to jump slightly and look up at the owner of the hand. Locking eyes with some blue crystals, he lets out an inaudible gasp and recognizes the strangers face from a few hours back. Without a change in her expression, she sits on the table and holds out her hand to him.

"Tina." She simply reveals with a patient hold of her hand.

Taking it into his, Sam shakes it twice before replying, "Samuel."

"I saw the way you were looking at me. You were interested." Tina gives him a mischievous grin as she continues to stare at him, locked eye to eye and not breaking away.

Sam feels himself beginning to blush. "Um, yes. No. Sorry, I was just curious, I-I," He gives up and drops his head into his palm, hiding his face with his hair.

"It's fine." Tina giggles with a slight shove of his shoulder. "I was just hoping to get to know you while I'm here."

"Not enrolling?" Sam asks in sudden curiosity.

"No, I am enrolled, but I'm on the Motherboard temporarily before they reassign me somewhere else." Tina grabs a carrot from his tray and munches on it as she continues to explain. "My last station was hijacked and destroyed. Thank God my suit was able to withstand being in space for 3 and a half days."

Tina wasn't telling the full truth. She was the one that destroyed the ship. And she was able to take an escape pod like Nickz did before the events that happened between her and her mother. Mu was able to call in some help from Space Command and they recommended staying at the Invention for a few weeks before finding some other station to be assigned to. Since she technically wasn't the UNSC's Marine soldier and project, she couldn't stay anywhere in full time - unless she chooses to return to Earth.

"That sucks." Sam simply comments as he eats a spoonful of mashed potatoes with some peas in it.

She sighs. "What could you do about it?"

Looking up once again at Sam with a sudden smile, she nods her head and once again locks eyes with his burnt orbs.

"I'll be heading back to my bunk. I'll see you around." Touching his shoulder one last time, Tina got off the table and headed out of the mess hall before running into a familiar figure.

"Hey, watch it!" He shouts.

Noticing who it was, Isaac stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her with a mixed expression.

"Well, isn't it the new girl. What brings you here?" He sarcastically asks.

Tina frowns at him and attempts to walk past him, but he quickly grabs her by her arm and holds her still.

"There is something about you. I don't know what it is. And I can't put my finger on it, but I do expect you to stay away from Sam." The two locked gazes, glaring at each other with a burning hatred; even if it was their first time meeting. "Getting too close will result in harmful consequences." He whispers in her ear before he allowed her to snatch her arm free from his grip.

Walking away without looking back, Isaac stares at her ass as it moves from side to side, hoping that he could get something like that in the near future. As the booty disappears somewhere, he gives himself a little smirk before continuing his walk into the mess hall to meet his friend.


	7. 07 - Syringe

Tina huffs before giving the punching bag a few more punches with a kick. Watching it swing for a moment, she turns around and takes in the stiff figure of the Sergeant in front of her.

"You need something?" He lets out a sigh of annoyance at her attitude.

"I would appreciate it if you were to show me some respect, even if you aren't under the UNSC's property." He repeats again with a monotone voice.

"I ain't some _property_ , sir." She spits at him. "And I don't need to give you respect since I am only here temporarily AND my mother didn't attach me to the US insurance to be able to be put in your care. So, you don't own me."

He closes his eyes for a minute, looking back up at her, the sergeant deadlocks her in the eyes and frowns. "I was just curious on how long you desired to stay on the Invention. Since you don't feel to be keen to the people you interact with."

Tina breaks contact with the man and grins at the thought of the man she met with earlier.

"Give me ten weeks." She mutters to him with a turn of her body and hit the punching bag.

"Ten weeks." Tina hears him whisper to himself as he left the room.

The silence doesn't last in the weights room as a second pair of heavy footsteps wandered in with a sound of a curious reluctance as they made their way closer to her. Adjusting her gloves, she counts the steps they take and calculate their distance from her before she throws a dumbbell towards him, making him flinch and step out of the way; watching it fly past him. Turning back, he barely misses Tina's foot as she kicks him near the face and stepping back, gaining his balance back. Dodging some punches from her padded knuckles, he attempts to kick her from the side before she unexpectedly grabs his shin and twists him to the ground. Landing on his back, he slaps the ground with his palm several times and groans in agony.

"I give up!" He shouts before his leg drops and he stares up at the female figure towering over him.

"You're not having any luck, are you Miss?" Another female voice echoes in the gym as a slim chick walks in with a sports bra and sweatpants that looked too big for her.

"Miss?" Tina asks with a strange stare at the guy on the ground.

"Short for Mississippi." He answers without moving from his spot on the ground.

Tina raises an eyebrow in interest and nods her head.

"Indi. Short for Indiana." The two nod at each other. "So, I bet you're new around here? Or at least temporary?" Indi asks Tina as she holds out her hand to the man on the ground.

"Yeah. Ten weeks." Tina explains as she takes off her gloves and tosses them into her little gym bag and zips it shut. "I'm Russ, by the way."

"Hm, well Russ, thank you for showing Miss that he sucks at hand to hand combat." Indi giggles as Miss glares at her from the side. "Gets him motivated when we train."

"No problem." Tina once again gives the two a nod and left the room without another word.

 _~~~Agent Russ~~~_

Tina sat at her desk with her headphones in watching a Russian cartoon from when she was younger. Resting her chin on her knee, she felt homesick being away from the place she was raised, even if it was a compact ship with scientists, engineers, and doctors surrounding her. She especially misses her friends. They came into her life one by one, Nickz being the longest and closest friend she had.

She just couldn't believe how her mother could simply order her daughter to murder her friends without question. And if any questions were asked or if refused, simply just kill her.

It really made her wonder how heartless her mother really was.

Suddenly letting out a violent cough, Tina spots blood clots on her palm before rushing to the bathroom and leaning over the toilet; coughing and vomiting thick clots and deep crimson blood. It continued for a few minutes until she stood up and wiped her lips, only smearing the blood that was on her hand across her mouth.

"Dallas, status?" Tina asks as she stares at herself in the mirror.

"Your vitals are normalizing and all the blood was extracted." The Spartan explains as he appears next to her.

"That's good. Must have clotted because you didn't have an attack in the last week." Memphis comments after her brother and continues to charge her suit in the bedroom.

"Yeah, and I haven't taken the shots in that week either," Tina mumbles as she takes out a syringe from the bathroom drawer and stabs it into her bruised bicep.

"When is it gonna end?"


	8. 08 - Mat Room

Sam and Isaac fought hand in hand in morning training before they were assigned any duties. It was usually like that every day with them. They had 2 hours of training and or exercise in the mornings before they had any duties to fulfill. And if their lucky, they get to go onto the battlefield and watch everyone die.

"You out of it or something?" Isaac asks his friend as he throws a punch and barely misses him.

"What?"

"You look like you're out of it." Sam quickly kicks at his feet and drops him to the ground, making him let out a small groan. "Fuck, nevermind."

"You let your guard down. Not like you to do that often."

"That's cause I don't do that often," Isaac complains as he slowly gets off the ground and rubs his neck.

"You really shouldn't be letting your guard down, in case of an issue on the battlefield." A third voice makes the men look back to find the foreign soldier walking up to them with what seemed like a small batton in her grip.

"Tch." He clicks. "You can't tell me what to do. For all I know, you may easily be able to bring your guard down." Isaac comments with his nose in the air as he looks away from the woman. Tina could only give him a slight glare before turning to his friend.

"Mind if I join?"

Isaac quickly interrupts with a snicker. "Yeah, I mind. No shit I'm letting you fight with us."

"Isaac." Samuel simply gives him a look of disapproval, making him click his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch. Fine. But I don't want to hear you complaining that we were being hard on you."

"Oh, honey. I think you will be complaining that I'm being too hard on you." Tina spun on her heel and walks back a few feet before turning again and holding out the stick.

"Me against the both of you."

Sam and Isaac look at each other in confusion.

"Do you really think you're gonna beat us with a stick that size?"

After the sarcastic comment, the stick than retracts and becomes 5 times larger than what it started as. The men look at it in some surprise, watching Tina spin around the pole with skillful hands.

"But I can beat you with this size."

Moving into a strange stance, the men ready themselves before they were the first to attack. Both jumping at her with their fists, they weren't mentally ready for her to be able to spin around the pole and counter strike them other on the side; kicking them to the side of the mats.

Sam let out a small groan as he took the first hit.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?" She asks them like they were little 5-year-olds who just tripped and fell on the concrete and scraped their little knees.

"Fucking bitch." Isaac stands and walks back onto the mats with his hands in fists.

"Ooh, spicy." She sticks her tongue out and relaxes her stance; clearly showing that he was not a threat to her.

"Tch!"

Throwing another punch, Tina easily dodges the messy swing and knees him in the stomach. As he drops to the ground on his knees, she spun her spear around her shoulders before flinging it around Isaac's neck and pulling his body up against hers in defense.

"Point 2 for me." Isaac tosses his head back and headbutts her in the nose, causing her to fall back and regain her balance.

As she held her nose - already knowing well enough that it was bleeding - she dodges the foe's attacks and begins to slightly panic when she finds that she didn't have her spear in her hand.

"Not so tough now that you don't have your stick with you!"

As Tina is attempting to breathe, Isaac was about to attack when Memphis suddenly appears and stops him in his tracks.

"Don't you fucking move, you dipshit." She threatens.

As their adrenaline both began to settle, a sudden voice was heard that was somehow muted for the few minutes they were fighting.

"Hey, Isaac! Cool it! Training over!" Isaac looks back at Sam as he made his way over and notices the AI in front of them.

"The fuck are you staring at?" Memphis asks with some shit ass sass from her mouth.

"Hey, don't be mean." Tina simple states before leaning down and picking up her spear and decreasing it to its original size. "That was fun." She comments to the boys as she takes her hand off her nose and allows the blood to stream down to her lips.

"Oh, it will be fine in a few minutes." Shrugging it off, she stretches back her arms and lets out a little moan in relief. "Where's Dallas?"

"Back at the room. Technically I wasn't supposed to follow." Memphis doesn't look back at her human as she continues to glare at the Space Marine.

"The hell is that?" Isaac asks blatantly.

Tina looks up at her AI and simply points and answers, "It's Memphis."

The two men look back at each other in confusion before watching the foreigner began to walk away.

"See you two around!" Giving them a wave from her shoulder, she rounds the corner and casually walks down the hallway, licking the blood that pooled on her lips.


	9. 09 - Uncle Canada

Tina sat in the meeting room with the commander in complete silence as they waited patiently for some others to join them. The room was soundproof so nothing could be heard in or out and it was lit by some meter long lights that slightly illuminated with a blue glow. The table they sat at was a thick bulletproof tempered glass that was held with some steel poles, making the room look minimalist but plain.

She listens to the slight motion of her commander's leg bouncing as he sat impatiently waiting for the others to join them. It's been already a week and their guest didn't seem to want to meet the Agent. And Tina knew exactly why.

"Are you nervous?" Her commander asks.

"You're the nervous one." Tina counters without looking down from the wall she has been staring at for the last 10 minutes. "I'm just here under orders."

"You're here because we need to figure out where we're gonna ship you off to." He explains as he continues to bounce his leg. "You refuse to go back to Earth, but we clearly believe living a simple life will be better for you than if you just continued to serve the UNSC even after retirement."

"You guys need soldiers. And I'm a soldier. It's you who is throwing away such opportunity." Looking over to the door, she is greeted by the strict expression of the NATO President and Master Chief Petty Officer. Behind the two men was the man Tina was expecting not to come because of her.

Standing up from their seats, the two nod to the men before Tina looks over to the representative and frowns.

"Great to see you again...dad." Sitting down, she turns her head and closes her eyes in annoyance.

He lets out a sigh before sitting down and looking over to the commander. He glances at him with a tired look in his eyes and nods once more.

"Agent Russia,"

"Russ." Tina bluntly interrupts.

"Agent," The Petty Officer continues, "We understand you would like to continue with your work as a soldier, working under as a freelancer and away from the UNSC, but we couldn't be liable for your safety and your work as a freelancer, using the UNSC's equipment under your name."

"Your mother's project really was a big commitment that we believed would do good to the NATO community and the UNSC, but after we received the project's intentions, we don't believe it's in your best health to do something that has traumatized you to this extent." Tina looks over to the NATO president and frowned in disgust. Cause they can't be serious.

"This," She points at herself. "Belongs to me since I was _the project_. The only intentions used of me when I was born was to make me a supersoldier. And if I can't be used for that then I what is my use?!" Immediately, Tina began to cough and held her hand over her mouth to catch the blood clots that splattered out.

Her father stood up and looked over the table in worry as she continued to cough violently. Suddenly appearing near her, Dallas kneels down and reassures her by helping her control her breathing. The commander hands her several napkins as she began to breathe normally and nods to her to make sure she was responding well.

"That's the other thing we wanted to discuss with you." The officer starts as he looks over at her father.

"Your disability."

"It's not a disability." Tina counters in a low voice.

"Whatever it is, it won't help you in the field. You don't handle stress very well and this is a set back of its own."

"If I may speak, please." Dallas steps forwards and raises his hand.

"You may." The officer approves.

"Tina's conditions don't decrease her ability to fight or move out in the field, as she has very little interaction with many regular civilians. Her fighting ability is as good as your soldiers and maybe even better with the suit that is specifically for her only. The suit isn't programmed to work for anyone else and we do not change sides. Being with her since she was a young girl, I know every little thing she thinks, feels, and how she moves. I have monitored her training, even adjusting it when she is needing a challenge. While you are correct that she cannot handle stress very well, she can well enough work in a stressful situation."

Tina looks up at her AI and slightly smiles at him as she takes in all the information that he gave the men. An AI is surely able to change their minds as he has really been programmed her entire life.

"You're convincing." The Petty Officer hums as he rubs his chin. "And you're positive she's better than most of the soldiers we have on our ship?"

Tina and the commander both raise an eyebrow, looking towards the AI for the answer.

"She is better than 93% of them."

 _~~~~Agent Russ~~~~_

Tina sat in her room watching more Russian cartoons before a knock was heard on her door. Looking up, she calls for the person and pauses the cartoon. A familiar figure brings a smile to her lips as she greets the man.

"Hey Uncle." Standing from the bed, she walks up to the man who represents Canada embraces him around his waist.

He may have been USA's twin, but he was completely different. After her birth, he has been keeping in touch with Tina since she has been in the project and has even visited the project when he was able to. He knew her mother was crazy and that she would pull a stunt as she did; he just didn't know how to stop her.

"How's Nickz?" She asks almost immediately.

"He's fine. He told me everything that happened and what the plan was. I was more worried about you than him, to be honest." He replies as they continued the embrace.

Pulling back, she looks at him and smiles. "Hey, I'm fine. I haven't heard from Nickz so I wouldn't have known if he survived or not."

"He's doing great. I just didn't want to risk him coming here and drawing suspicious to yourselves."

"Thanks, Uncle. I knew you could help us." Embracing him one last time, Tina takes in his scent and suddenly felt homesick. She really misses Nickz and her Uncle, but there really wasn't anything she could do to be able to stay with them.

"Hey, I gotta get going. I'm only here for a little bit so I gotta talk to the Petty Officer about your training." Tina nods and smiles when he kisses the top of her head.

Leaving the room, he looks over and finds his twin brother standing against the wall with a tired but annoyed expression. Walking away like nothing happened, he shook his head and scoffed, thinking how his brother is here but not doing anything to support his own daughter.


End file.
